Norge
|befolkningstäthet_rank=165:e |invånare/km2=auto |högstapunkt=Galdhøpiggen |högstapunkt_meter=2 469 |störstasjö=Mjøsa |störstasjö_yta=368 |längstaflod=Glomma |längstaflod_längd=598 |självständighet=från svensk-norska unionen |självständighet_dekl=7 juni 1905 |självständighet_erk=26 oktober 1905 |bnp_rank=46:e |bnp_totalt=$207 033 miljoner |bnp/invånare=$44 648 |hdi=0,955 |hdi_rank=1:a |hdi_år=2012 |valuta=Norsk krone |valutakod=NOK |tidszon=CET |utc_offset=+1 |sommartid=CEST |sommartid_offset=+2 |nationaldag=17 maj |nationalsång=''Ja, vi elsker dette landet'' Fil:Norway (National Anthem).ogg |nationalitetsmärke=N |landskod=NO, NOR2 |landsnummer=47 |år=2006 |fotnot= 1Inkluderat Svalbard och Jan Mayen 2Svalbard och Jan Mayen har tilldelats landskoderna SJ och SJM och Bouvetön har tilldelats BV och BVT. |demonym=Norrman, norska}} miniatyr|Karta över Norge Norge, formellt Konungariket Norge (norska, bokmål: Kongeriket Norge, nynorska: Kongeriket Noreg), är en konstitutionell monarki i norra Europa, väster om Sverige på Skandinaviska halvön. Förutom mot Sverige har Norge landgräns mot Ryssland och Finland i de nordligaste delarna. De närbelägna öarna Svalbard, Björnön och Jan Mayen står under norskt självstyre och betraktas som en del av kungadömet, medan Bouvetön i södra Atlanten och Peter I:s ö i södra Stilla havet är underordnade Norge men räknas inte som en del av riket. Norge har även gjort anspråk på Dronning Maud Land på Antarktis. Landsnamnet skrivs Noreg på nynorska, till fornnordiska Norðrvegr, Norvegr, Noregr, "vägen mot norr" (jfr. engelskans "Norway", fornengelska "Norþweg"). Formen "Norge" kommer troligen från den gamla dativformen "Noregi"Kvifor NOREG på nynorsk? - Språkrådet. Norge är en av de nationer som grundade militäralliansen Nato 1949 och ingår där fortfarande och deltar i vissa gemensamma militärövningar årligen under gemensam Natoflagga. Historia Tidig historia Norge blev ett enat rike under 1000-talet och hade under storhetstiden på 1200-talet överhöghet över Färöarna, Shetlandsöarna, Orkneyöarna, Hebriderna, Man, Island och Grönland, det så kallade Norgesväldet. Enligt vissa historiker innebar Digerdöden år 1349 ett hårt slag, och landet hamnade i skuggan av sina grannländer.Store norske leksikon, snl.no, Norge – 1130–1537: NORSK HØY- OG SENMIDDELALDER, läst 2009-05-20 Genom Kalmarunionen (1397 till 1523) och giftermålet med det danska kungahuset kom Norge under danskt inflytande. Den ursprungliga norska högadeln gick starkt tillbaka och förlorade inflytande."Den norske adel gikk sterkt tilbake i antall og ble sterkt inngiftet i svensk og dansk adel. Dermed ble også evnen og viljen til nasjonal selvhevdelse svekket.", Store norske leksikon, snl.no, Norge – 1130–1537: NORSK HØY- OG SENMIDDELALDER, läst 2009-05-20 Under åren med Danmark förlorade Norge på 1600-talet några av sina gamla territorier, landskapen Bohuslän (Båhuslen), Jämtland (Jemtland), Härjedalen (Herjedalen) och socknarna Idre (Idre) och Särna (Serna) till Sverige. Napoleonkrigen, med Danmark som förbundsförvant med Frankrike, betydde slutet för danskarnas tid i Norge. Vid fredskongressen i Kiel år 1814 tvingades Norge att gå med i en personalunion med Sverige, men utan öarna i Nord-Atlanten. Kraftiga nationella invändningar ledde emellertid till en norsk författning och valet av Kristian Fredrik till kung 17 maj 1814. Men den svenske kronprinsen, senare kungen Karl XIV Johan vägrade erkänna Norges självständighet och Sverige gick till anfall. Efter några veckors krig, blev ett fredsavtal mellan Sverige och Norge undertecknad i Moss den 14 augusti 1814. Genom konventionen i Moss gick Norge i en personalunion med Sverige. Anmärkningsvärt var att Norge inte längre skulle vara en erövring tillhörande den svenska kungen, utan vara en jämbördig part i en personalunion. Norge behöll sin nya grundlag med de förändringar som unionen krävde, och nationalförsamlingen Stortinget valde den svenske kungen Karl XIII till kung även i Norge den 4 november. Unionsupplösning Norge blev fullt självständigt 1905 genom att ensidigt förklara sin självständighet från den Svensk-norska unionen. Därigenom avskaffades den gemensamma kungamakten och utrikespolitiken, som i princip var det enda gemensamma politikområdet. Tidigare hade riksståthållarämbetet avskaffats, men kronprinsen eller hans son som uppnått myndig ålder kunde dock vid unionsupplösningen fortfarande vara vicekung av Norge. Dessutom fattades vissa beslut av kungen i Stockholm med närvarande norska statsråd. På 1890-talet hade Norges olust med unionen ökat starkt. Att Sverige gång på gång nekat Norge att ha en egen utrikespolitik och ett eget konsulatväsen bidrog till detta. Det senare hade rent praktiskt en stor betydelse för den betydande norska handelsflottan. Det hela kulminerade med att Stortinget år 1905 beslutade att Oscar II inte längre kunde räknas eller fungera som norsk konung eftersom han motiverade sitt nekande till regeringens avskedsansökan med att han inte kunde utse en ny regering, sedan regeringen avgått i protest. Regeringen avgick i protest när kungen inte ville stadfästa Stortingets beslut om ett norskt konsulatväsen. Många fruktade att krisen kunde sluta som år 1814, att Sverige återigen skulle gå till krig mot Norge och som den starka parten diktera en bitter fred. Förhandlingar i Karlstad mellan de båda ländernas regeringar lyckades dock skapa ett fredligt slut på unionen. Den norska tronen erbjöds de svenska prinsarna, men alla tackade nej. Det blev istället Danmarks prins Carl som tackade ja, och valdes till kung - men endast på villkoret att det norska folket först fick säga sitt i en folkomröstning om monarki eller republik. 75 % röstade för kungadömet och prins Carl kröntes i Nidarosdomen som Håkon VII av Norge. Hans son Alexander, som han hade med sin drottning Maud, upphöjdes till kronprins och fick namnet Olav (Olav V av Norge). Andra världskriget Den 9 april 1940 började Tyskland sitt anfall mot Norge. Städerna Molde, Elverum, Kristiansand, Steinkjer, Voss och Namsos skadades svårt i tyska bombanfall. Narvik, utskeppningshamnen för malm från svenska Malmberget, Kiruna, blev skådeplats för den första segern för den brittiska flottan mot tyskarna. Den svenska malmen från Narvik var mycket viktig för tyskarnas vidare krigföring. Det tog 62 dagar för tyskarna att erövra Norge. Därefter upprättade de en marionettregering med Vidkun Quisling som regeringschef. Sänkningen av den tyska kryssaren Blücher i Oslofjorden gav kungafamiljen och den lagliga regeringen tid att fly till Storbritannien. Då Tyskland kapitulerade 1945 befann sig 350 000 tyska soldater i Norge. Stupade norrmän under de fem åren beräknas till drygt 10 000. Av dessa var 700 judar. 9 000 norrmän hade suttit i tyska koncentrationsläger. Finnmark fylke var den del av Norge som drabbats hårdast. De flyende tyska soldaterna brände byarna och förstörde 1944 och 1945 nästan all infrastruktur under sitt försök att fördröja Röda armén. Civilbefolkningen på nära 60 000 tvångsförflyttades söderut. Efterkrigstiden Efter andra världskriget kom de norska socialdemokraterna under Einar Gerhardsen att dominera politiken. Politiken följde keynesianismen med tyngdpunkt på statligt finansierad industri och samarbete mellan fackförbund och arbetsgivarorganisationer. Norge kom att fortsätta med den statliga kontroll som införts under kriget, priskontroll och rationering kom att fortsätta ända fram till 1960. Erfarenheterna från andra världskriget och banden till Storbritannien och USA medverkade starkt till att Norge tidigt valde sida i kalla kriget och var med att grunda Nato 1949. Norge var även med och grundade Efta. Landet har i två folkomröstningar 1972 och 1994 sagt nej till medlemskap i EU. I slutet av 1960-talet hittades olja i Nordsjön (Ekofisk) och inkomsterna därifrån har spelat en betydande roll för skapandet av dagens Norge, som tillhör de rikaste staterna i världen. Landet var 2004 världens tredje största oljeexportör efter Saudiarabien och Ryssland. Inkomsterna från oljeutvinningen har staten samlat i Oljefonden. Under 1980-talet inleddes ekonomisk liberalisering av den konservativa regeringen med målet att bekämpa den höga inflationen. Detta kom att fortsätta även sedan socialdemokraterna kom tillbaka till makten under Gro Harlem Brundtland. Norge toppade år 2006, för femte året i rad, FN:s "Human Development Index" och har en av världens högsta inkomstnivå per capita. Fredagen den 22 juli 2011 Kl. 15.26 detonerades en bomb i regeringskvarteren i Oslo med 8 döda och 15 skadade som följd. NRK nyheter, utsända av SVT 25 juli 2011. Strax efter angreps socialdemokraternas ungdomsläger på Utøya utanför Oslo med skjutvapen av en person förklädd till polis. 69 personer dödades och 12 skadades. Den då 32-årige Anders Behring Breivik kunde strax därefter gripas för dåden, och tragedin har alltsedan dess satt en avgörande prägel på det norska samhället. (Se vidare: Terrorattentaten i Norge 2011) Ekonomi Den ekonomiska tillväxten i Norge har varit mycket hög sedan 1970-talet. Med en icke köpkraftsordnad BNP/capita på drygt 83000 US-dollar (2008) är landet ett av världens allra rikaste. Som jämförelse var Förenta Staterna BNP/capita knappt 47 000 US-dollar år 2008. Norge har dessutom en av världens jämnaste inkomstfördelning, vilket avspeglas sig i FN:s Human Development Index. I november 2010 var arbetslösheten 2,7 procent, vilket är lågt jämfört med de flesta OECD-länder, och den lägsta siffra i Europa. Högst är arbetslösheten i Oslo med 3,5 procent och den lägsta arbetslösheten finns i Sogn og Fjordane med 1,9 procent. Medelnettoinkomsten per invånare var i oktober år 2010, 36 700 norska kronor (42 040 svenska kronor) i månaden. http://www.xn--smslntopplista-oib.se/blog/hitta-jobb/vanliga-yrken-loner-i-norge Välståndet grundar sig i att landet är välförsett med naturtillgångar som skog, vattenkraft, olja, naturgas och fisk. I synnerhet har olje- och gastillgångarna bidragit starkt till den höga ekonomiska tillväxten. Överskottet av oljeintäkterna investeras i Statens Pensjonsfond-Utland, den så kallade oljefonden. Fonden investerar i utländska aktier och åtaganden. I maj 2014 var värdet 5 300 miljarder norska kronor (runt 5830 miljarder svenska kronor).http://oljefondet.no/ Ekonomisk utveckling de senaste två decennierna Under de senaste årtiondena har oljeindustrin dominerat norsk industri och Norges ekonomiska utveckling har varierat i linje med oljepriserna på världsmarknaden. Trots att Norges BNP per capita, 99 557 US dollar (2013)http://www.landguiden.se/Lander/Europa/Norge/Ekonomi], hämtad 2014-05-08http://data.worldbank.org/indicator/NY.GDP.PCAP.CD hämtad 2014-05-18, är bland de högsta i världen har de genomgått flera lågkonjunkturer de senaste åren. Detta har orsakat svängningar i Norges ekonomi. För att motverka detta inrättades 1990 särskild fond, ”Statens petroleumfond”, som idag bytt namn till ”Statens pensjonsfond – Utland”. Statsbudgeten ska finansieras av fastlandsekonomin och inte av de oljeinkomster som man sedan 1995 beslutat ska avsättas i fonden. Dock beslutade Stortinget 2001 att 4 % av den beräknade årliga avkastningen från oljefonden får användas i statsbudgeten. Under finanskrisen (2009-2010) beslöt man dessutom att öka användningen av oljeintäkter från fonden för att motverka krisen så mycket som möjligt. I oktober 2012 var fondens värde 3 723 miljarder NOK, den blev då världens största statliga investeringsfond. http://globalis.se/Laender/Norge hämtad 2014-05-08http://www.landguiden.se/Lander/Europa/Norge/Ekonomi hämtad 2014-05-18 2001 börsintroducerades oljebolaget Statoil, 2013 ägde staten Norge 67 % av aktierna i företaget.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Statoil hämtad 2014-05-18 Idag är börsvärdet 563 miljarder NOK.http://www.landguiden.se/Lander/Europa/Norge/Ekonomi hämtad 2014-05-08http://bors-nliv.svd.se/index.php/detail/index/45643 hämtad 2014-08-27 Olja och gas stod 2010 för 21 % av norsk BNP, 26 % av statens intäkter, 47 % av hela exporten och 25 % av Norges investeringar.http://www.mi.se/files/PDF-er/internationellt/Norge.pdf hämtad 2014-05-18 Norges största exportvara är naturligtvis olja och gas, men andra viktiga exportvaror är också metaller, fisk, maskiner, och kemiska produkter.https://www.landguiden.se/Lander/Europa/Norge/Utrikeshandel hämtad 2014-05-19 Mellan år 2000-2008 ökade BNP med ca 3 % varje år. 2009, när finanskrisen drabbade Norge minskade landets totala ekonomi med 1,7 %, men 2010 och 2011 fortsatte ökningen igen med 0,7 % respektive 1,7 %.http://www.landguiden.se/Lander/Europa/Norge/Ekonomi 2014-05-08 Norges ekonomi har hotats av överhettning, på grund av den starka norska kronan har detta förhindrats och stigande löne- och energikostnader likaså. 2008 nådde de dock 4 %, men sjönk ned till 0 % 2012. Arbetslösheten har minskat från 3,6 % till 3 % mellan år 2010-2012.http://www.landguiden.se/Lander/Europa/Norge/Ekonomi - hämtad 2014-05-08 Kommunikationer Järnvägar En större del av Norge har ett järnvägsnät, men det är i jämförelse med många andra europeiska länder relativt glest utbyggt. Detta beror på att landet till stor del är glesbebyggt, men också att den bergiga naturen gör järnvägsbyggen dyra och komplicerade. Järnvägsnätet når dock ut till de större och viktigare städerna i Norge. Det går ett större antal långa tunnlar i landet som är nödvändiga för att järnvägslinjerna ska ta sig fram i den bergiga naturen. Banstandarden är förhållandevis hög och järnvägsnätet är välskött. Men eftersom banorna slingrar sig genom berg och dalar blir hastigheten på flera ställen förhållandevis låg i jämförelse med andra länder. Då järnvägsnätet är förhållandevis glest utbyggt saknas vissa förbindelse direkt mellan vissa städer. Därför saknas det t ex en direkt bana mellan Stavanger och Bergen. Men båda städerna har järnväg, men för den som ska åka tåg mellan dessa två städer måste åka omvägen via Oslo. Stora delar av järnvägsnätet är elektrifierat, men vissa sträckor är fortfarande oelektrifierade som t ex sträckan mellan Trondheim och Bodø. Från Narvik till Riksgränsen i Sverige går en bana som helt saknar förbindelse med det övriga norska järnvägsnätet, bortsett från att den är ihopkopplad via Sverige. Det norska järnvägsnätet är normalspårigt och är en del i det kontinentaleuropeiska järnvägsnätet. Tågen i Norge är idag moderna, välskötta och har hög komfort. Vägar Även vägnätet i Norge är glest utbyggt. Vad som brukar ses som typiskt för norska vägar är att de är relativt smala. Men från Oslo går det motorvägar som når ut en bit ut i landet. Motorvägsnätet byggs för närvarande ut också för att nå längre ut i landet. Längre ut i landet övergår motorvägarna till motortrafikleder som också dessa är i gott skick. Typiskt för de större vägarna i Norge är att de går genom ett större antal långa tunnlar. Den komplicerade naturen gör det dyrt att bygga vägar i Norge. E6:an är Norges huvudväg som går genom hela landet från Svinesund i gränsen till Sverige och upp till Kirkenes i norr. E6:an är motorväg från den svenska gränsen via Oslo och vidare en bit norrut innan den övergår till att bli motortrafikled ytterligare en bit. Denna del av E6:an är en del av det kontinentala motorvägsnätet. E6:an är Norges huvudsakliga förbindelse med övriga Europa då den utgör en del i del längre motorväg som söderut går till bland annat Göteborg, Köpenhamn och Hamburg (med olika vägnummer). Flygplatser Norge har ett stort antal flygplatser varav Gardermoen utanför Oslo är den största. Från Gardemoen går det flygförbindelser över hela Europa och även till ett antal länder utanför Europa. Gardemoen har också bra förbindelser till främst Oslo via både motorväg och järnväg. Geografi, klimat och miljö miniatyr|vänster|Satellitbild av Norge under vintern. Norge utgör den västra delen av Skandinavien i Nordeuropa. Den kuperade kustlinjen tillsammans med stora fjordar och tusentals öar sträcker ut sig över 2 500 km. Norge delar en 2 542 km lång landgräns med Sverige, Finland och Ryssland åt öster. I väster och söder gränsar Norge till Norska havet, Nordsjön och Skagerrak. I norr ligger Barents hav (se även Norges ytterpunkter). Med sina 385,252 km² (inklusive Svalbard och Jan Mayen) är Norge något större än Tyskland, men det norska landskapet domineras huvudsakligen av berg och höglänt terräng med förhistoriska glaciärer och varierad topografi. Det mest iögonfallande inslaget är fjordarna; djupa havsvikar omgivna av branta sidor och med en grundare tröskel i mynningen. Den längsta är Sognefjorden. miniatyr|höger|Typiskt landskap i Västnorge vid byn [[Geiranger.]] Marken består till största delen av granit och gnejs men skiffer, sandsten och kalksten är också vanligt. På grund av Golfströmmens rådande rörelse från väster har Norge ett varmare klimat och mer nederbörd än många andra platser på samma nordliga breddgrad, särskilt längs kusten. Fastlandet har fyra distinkta årstider med kallare vintrar och mindre nederbörd inåt land. Den nordligaste delen har ett subarktiskt kustklimat medan Svalbard har ett arktiskt tundraklimat. Norges högsta berg är Galdhöpiggen (omkring 2 469 m ö.h.). Ibland anges Glittertind som högre med en höjd på 2 472 m ö.h., men då är istäcket inräknat, vilket ju i tjocklek är föränderligt (själva berget når 2 452 m ö.h.). På grund av Norges höga latitud finns det många varierande säsonger av dagsljus. Från slutet av maj till slutet av juli går solen aldrig riktigt ned i delar av landet norr om polcirkeln, och resten av landet har upp till 20 timmars dagsljus om dygnet. Omvänt från slutet av november till slutet av januari går solen aldrig upp över horisonten i norr och solen är bara uppe en kortare stund i resten av landet. Genom hela landet finns dramatiskt vacker natur och vackra landskap. Södra Norges västra kust och Nordnorges kust anses vara bland de finaste kuststräckorna i världen. Religion Omkring 77 % av befolkningen tillhör Norska kyrkan, den evangelisk-lutherska statskyrkanChurch of Norway, 2011 Statistisk Norway 2012-05-19. Det finns också andra kristna trossamfund som tillsammans omfattar cirka 5 procent av befolkningen. Dit hör bland annat den romersk-katolska kyrkan och pingströrelsen (med över 45 000 medlemmar vardera), Den evangelisk lutherske frikirken, Metodistkyrkan, baptister, sjundedagsadventister och Frälsningsarmén. Bland de icke-kristna religionerna är islam störst med cirka 2 procent av befolkningen (eller 75 761 medlemmar). Övriga religioner omfattar totalt knappt en procent av befolkningen. Runt fem procent av invånarna tillhör inget statsbidragsberättigat trossamfund eller livssynsorganisation. |utgivare = Ssb.no}} Norge omdanades 1536/1537. 1569 bestämdes att endast protestanter fick vistas i landet. Fram till 1845 fick norrmän inte gå ur statskyrkan, då Dissenterloven infördes. Denna lag avskaffades 1969 då religionsfrihet infördes i landet. 1891 fick icke-kristna rätt att organisera sig. Statsskick och politik miniatyr|höger|[[Stortinget - Norges parlament]] Norge är en konstitutionell monarki med en demokratiskt och parlamentariskt utsedd regering. Norges grundlag från 1814 och sedvanerätt utgör det konstitutionella ramverket. Monarken, som formellt styr riket, har i huvudsak ceremoniella uppgifter. Grundlagen ger monarken rätten att självständigt utnämna sina statsråd men sedan 1884, då parlamentarism infördes, har det blivit så att Norges statsminister måste ha stöd i Stortinget. Formellt sett kan monarken utnämna vem han vill som statsråd i Norges regering, men i praktiken utnämns statsråd på förslag av statsministern. Norges lagstiftande församling, Stortinget, består av 169 ledamöter från år 2005, valda från 19 regioner, fylken. Valsystemet är proportionellt med val vart fjärde år. Stortingets arbete indelas i sessioner, som sträcker sig från första vardagen (måndag-lördag) i oktober till sista vardagen i september nästföljande år. Stortinget är en enkammarförsamling som sammanträder i plenum. Stortinget stiftar lagar, antar statsbudget, kontrollerar regeringen och statsförvaltningen samt beslutar om de övergripande politisk riktlinjerna för statlig verksamhet. Fram till 2009 fanns det en uppdelning inom Stortinget i Odelsting och Lagting, vilka hade något olika uppgifter. Medan Odelstinget väckte åtal i riksrätt och behandlade lagförslag i en första läsning, utgjorde Lagtinget riksrättens domarnämnd och bekräftade Odelstingets lagförslag i en andra läsning. Grundlagsändringen som upphävde indelningen i Odelsting och Lagting beslutade Stortinget om 20 februari 2007. Politiken i landet har under efterkrigstiden dominerats av Arbeiderpartiet. 1972 och 1994 röstade landet emot att ingå i den Europeiska unionen. Norge avskaffade dödsstraffet (i fredstid) 1902. Norge har 86 ambassader utomlands och 60 länder har ambassad i Norge. Norges säkerhetspolitik miniatyr|höger|[[Jens Stoltenberg är Natos generalsekreterare]] Den 4 april 1949 deltog Norge i bildandet av Nato. Valet stod mellan att vara neutral och lita till Sveriges rustningskapacitet, eller ingå förbund med Storbritannien och USA, och eftersom Norges industriella grund var mycket liten valde man valmöjligheten till förbund. Norge har idag ca 23 000 man i sina väpnade styrkor. Landet ingår i ett flertal internationella fredsuppdrag, vanligtvis efter FN:s anvisningar. Norge, som har ringa förmåga att på egen hand försvara sig mot ett väpnat angrepp, förordar ofta kollektiv säkerhet. Försvar Armén Den norska armén består av följande operativa förband:Fakta om forsvaret 2013 2013-11-27. * 1 mekaniserad brigad (Brigade Nord) * Hans Majestet Kongens Garde * Gränsbevakningen * Arméns jägarkommando Värnplikt Norge har allmän värnplikt för män och kvinnor. I praktiken inkallas ungefär 15 % av de värnpliktiga till grundutbildning. Grundutbildningens längd är 12 månader, men försök har under 2013 påbörjats med 18 månaders värnplikt.Hæren vil utvide verneplikten med et halvt år2013-11-12. 2013 infördes kvinnlig värnplikt i Norge. Den skall börja gälla från 2015.I dag innføres kjønnsnøytral verneplikt 2013-11-12. Demografi Norge passerade 5 000 000 invånare den 19 mars 2012) , varav lite över 600 000 bor i Oslo kommun. Omkring Oslo och det som definieras som Østlandsområdet bor ungefär 1,9 miljon människor. Den största delen av Skandinaviens samisktalande befolkning bor i Norge. Folkmängden i Norge ökade med 1,3 % 2012. Av invånarna är 50,01 % män och 49,99 % kvinnor. Uppdelat i åldrarna (1.1.2013): 0–15 år 19,6 %, 16–66 år 67,0 % och 67 år och äldre, 13,3 %. När det gäller etniskt ursprung är den största delen av befolkningen nordisk eller nordgermansk, medan en mindre del i norra delen av landet är samisk eller finsk. Under de senaste åren har invandring utgjort mer än hälften av befolkningstillväxten och en ökande andel av befolkningen är invandrare, 7,3 % per 1 januari 2003 och ca 10 % i januari 2008. |utgivare = Ssb.no}} De största invandrargrupperna var januari 2008 från Polen (32.100), Pakistan (29.100), Sverige (26.200) och Irak (22.900). |utgivare = Ssb.no|datum = |hämtdatum = 4 mars 2011}} Irakierna, somalierna och många av östeuropéerna är nyanlända. De utgör grupper som den norska staten försöker integrera. Många av de pakistanska invandrarna har varit i landet längre (de allra första ankom sent på 60-talet) och de första av tredje generationens "norsk-pakistanier" har fötts. Språk miniatyr|Norges officiella språk Norska är officiellt språk i Norge. Skriftspråket består av de två varianterna bokmål och nynorsk varav flertalet av befolkningen skriver på bokmål. Ungefär 95 % av Norges befolkning talar norska som modersmål. I Norge talas många dialekter och det råder stora skillnader, även mycket lokala sådana. De olika målen uppmuntras och har också en stark ställning i det offentliga livet. I Norge finns det också sex officiella minoritetsspråk: sydsamiska, lulesamiska, nordsamiska, kvänska, romanes (i Sverige kallat romani) och romani (i Sverige kallat svensk romani). Kultur Norge har en lång och stark tradition av folkmusik. Musikaliska förelöpare som Ole Bull och Ludvig Mathias Lindeman jämte klassiska tonsättare som Edvard Grieg och Johan Svendsen har besjälats av denna tradition. Mer moderna musiker A-ha och Röyksopp är även i andra hand arvtagare. Se även : Lista över norskspråkiga författare för norska författare. Den skriftliga traditionen är dock gammal, med Konungs skuggsjá, Knut Hamsuns verk, Petter Dass, Bjørnstjerne Bjørnson och Henrik Ibsen som exempel. Landet har väldigt många mindre litteraturpriser. Isländska Heimskringla, från 1100-talet beskriver Norge. Norges mest kända målare är tveklöst Edvard Munch, men även Adolph Tidemand, Hans Gude och J.C. Dahl är internationellt kända. Några kända skulptörer är Gustav Vigeland, Arnold Haukeland och Nils Aas. Norsk sport är präglat av landets europeiska arv, där fotbollen spelar en stor roll. Landets läge har gjort att man har många framstående utövare av vintersport, som Sonja Henie, Bjørn Dæhlie, Petter Northug och Kjetil André Aamodt för att nämna några. Helgdagar Se också Flaggdagar i Norge *Nyårsafton *Nyårsdagen *Palmsöndagen *Skärtorsdag *Långfredagen *Påskdagen *Annandag påsk *Grunnlovsdagen 17 maj *Kristihimmelfärdsdag *Pingstdagen *Annandag pingst *Juldagen *Annandag jul Administrativ indelning Landsdelar Norge är indelat i 5 landsdelar: * Østlandet * Vestlandet * Trøndelag * Sørlandet * Nordnorge Fylken Norge är indelat i 19 fylken: Historiska landskap I Norge finnes det 26 historiska landskap Nationalsymboler Norge har två nationalblomster, ljung och fjällbrud. Världsarv I Norge belägna platser upptagna på Unescos världsarvslista. Fil:Bryggen, Bergen3.JPG|Bryggen i Bergen (1979) Fil:Urnes,a.jpg|Urnes stavkyrka (1979) Fil:Roros02.jpg|Røros (1980) Fil:Alta Felszeichnung Rentiere.jpg|Hällristningarna i Alta (1985) Fil:Vegaoyan.jpg|Vegaöarna i Nordland (2004) Fil:Hammerfest Meridianstein.jpg|Struves meridianbue (2005) Fil:The Seven Sisters, Geiranger Fjord, Norway.jpg|Geirangerfjorden (2005) Fil:Fjord in Norway.jpg|Nærøyfjorden (2005) Kända norrmän Internationella rankningar Se även * Lista över Norges regenter * Norges statsminister * Sveriges ambassad i Norge * Norges ambassad i Stockholm Källor Externa länkar * Information från norska staten * Servicetorget.no * Statistisk Sentralbyrå * Video for turister til Norge Kategori:Norge Kategori:Norden Kategori:Europas länder Kategori:Monarkier